Dark Schneider
The Character |-|(Dark Schneider)= “I, the great and powerful D.S will create a harem for all the women in the world!! For a women no greater joy exists in the entire universe than to fuck me, The Ultimate Sex Symbol” |-|(Marjin Dark Schneider)= |-|(Dragon Knight Lucifer)= |-|(Adam of Darkness)= “Lets stop fighting it’s completely senseless at this point to continue” Dark Schneider to Uriel Summary: Dark Schneider is a 400 year old extremely powerful wizard who was created by the Ten wise men and after being the one human to be born with the Judas Pain he is the Adam of Darkness. He was the leader of the group known as the Four Riders of Havoc who’s goal was to conquer the entire world. He was stopped by the prince of Metallicana Lars Ul Metallicana who sealed him inside of a child called Lushe Ren Ren and the only way to break the seal is too have Lushe kissed by a pure vergin. 15 years later he was released by Tia Noto Yoko Lushe’s best friend/guardian to protect Metallicana from an assault from Osbourne. Lushe and D.S fight for constant control over the body but seeming the seal has been weakened he is strong enough to break through it taking over Lushe’s body Name: Dark Schnieder, Darsh, Enemy of Virgins, Enemy of Women, The Ultimate Ultra Suave Hero, The Handsome, The Dashing Dark Schneider, Raging Volcano of Steel, The legendary wizard who controls death and destruction on the border of darkness, The extraordinary superhero, the ultra golden wonderful galactic handsome dangerous Dark Schneider, Adam of Darkness, The Dark Messiah, Majin Dark Schneider, Anti Christ Age: 400 Height: 192cm (6’3) Origin: Bastard!!! Tiering Weakness: Extremely arrogan, self centred, underestimates everyone he fights as he believes no one is more handsome or powerful as he is Lifting Strength: Base Multi building (could be way higher since this comes from lifting a 100,000 ton Omega Abigail this was early in the series) Majin onwards is unknown Striking Strength: Base Star (comparable to the Archangels) Majin onwards is unknown but can speculate that its way stronger) Speed: Base FTL (can move so fast the Archangel Raphael couldn’t track his movements and Angels can move and precieve things faster then light), Majin DS MFTL (Superior then base and Judas Pain ups D.S by millions of times, In a second he and Demon King Uriel exchanged millions of movements, attacks and counters) Dragon Knight Lucifer MFTL to Irrelevant (Vastly superior then Majin D.S, Augoeides and Dragon Knight Lucifer were instantly exchanging infinite attacks and counters) Adam of Darkness MFTL to Irrelevant (givin the nature of the series should be superior to DKL) Durability: Base Solar System (Tanked fire from Archangel Michael‘s Leviathan this was stated to have equal power to a supernova), Majin D.S Multi solar system to galaxy (tanked hits from Demon King Uriel), Dragon Knight Lucifer Multi Galaxy, dimention (Tanked hits from Augoeides Uriel which before in DK Uriel had his power timed 1000 with the amount of hate he had and the more hate he felt the more it’d stack and seeming base Augoeides Uriel is superior to power stacked DKU Augoeides Uriel then gets a 130 times increase in power. By charging their strongest attacks DKL and Augoeides Uriel shook all 9 circles of hell) Adam of Darkness Low universe Destructive Capability: Bass low ball Low Rank 4 F (Multi Star), Mid Ball DKL High Rank 4 A, B Multi Galaxy, Dimension, Adam of Darkness Low Universe Range: Millions of Km with certain spells Stamina: 4/4 (will never get exhausted) Tier: Bass Low Rank 4 F, Majin D.S Mid Rank 4 E, DKL High Rank 4 B, Adam of Darkness unknown Powers and Abilities Megadeth: A powerful magic explosion that can cause earthquakes and thunderstorms Venom: Summons a destructive enzyme from the gates of Hell that breaks down all the organic matter within it's target turning it into mush from the inside out and during it the victim can burst into flames Guns N' Roses: unleashes a wall of flame Balvolt: Sends a powerful lightning bolt Anselm: fires lightning rockets that target the most vulnerable parts of the body Exodus: Dark Schneider engulfs himself in flames that exceed 2,000 degrees it's so hot it evaporates boulders Sodom: Cuts enemies with invisible blades Voivod: Spell that surrounds the user in an orb of electricity before exploding Illusion: Can cast an illusion onto the opponent Damned: Magic bomb that can knock down castle walls or shred flesh Impellitteri: A magic Fire ball Rainbow: Magic arrows fired from the caster Riot: Fires high level electric strike Blue Nail curse of the Accused: If you try to betray or cut off the finger the nail appears on it will turn purple and finally crimson turning their body into dust or into a toad this spell is used to make sure a certain person you use it on stays loyal Raven: A spell that allows him to fly Helloween: A magical blast that can reach 10 mega volts and can fry millions of men in a few seconds Vengeance: A spell that can burst a hole through a body Black Sabbath: A spell that creates a matter less room within a magical barrier. Then random matter is transferred into a vacuum. The atoms of the transferred matter start to collide the neutrons split and incredible heat of 10,000 Degrees Celsius is created bringing forth nuclear fission. Then temperature rises to 1,000,000 degrees Celsius Led Zeppelin: Starving souls from hell are summoned in a massive black ball to consume the victim Napalm Death: multiple massive explosions Van War: Fires a volley of light magic missiles Darsh Gun: Large stone pillars come out of the ground to impale the target Manowar: Can summon the dead dragon King Manowar to fight for him (three headed golden dragon) Resurrection: can revive dead people back to life Dark Angel: powerful explosive spell Chrome Rose: Fires a blast of lightning Flaming Tiger Rush Bers Pantang: Summons a tiger that's on fire Acid Drinke'''r: Summons acid to eat and melt flesh instantly '''Sepulchre: Beam of fire magic Instant teleportation The Law of Marshall: Super lava fire blast Blind Guardian: A magic circle appears which a cage of thorns come out Testament: The air of absolute zero stops anything in its tracks to a subatomic level atomic integrity crumbled and all living matter turns to ash Tesla: Extremely powerful lightning bolt Judas Priest: The target is surrounded by multi dimensional magic circles anything in the circle will be damaged then finishes with a beam from above obliterating everything in a black sphere this also destroys their eternal atoms Vertex: A demon sealing blast Arcara: Freezes time and space and can transform it into things (he made a house to stand on and clothes for when he was nude) Crowbar: A 13 layer demon God sealing spell that sucks out the power of a demon and exorcise it and unmakes the soul Damned Nation: Fires a magic blast that distorts time and space Light Rolu: Fires bullets of light Iron Lightning Anthem: Fires magic arrows of energy that will always hit their target unless the foe has a shield up Arch Enemy: Engulfs his fist in fire Judas Pain: When activated his power is increased several million times more power then normal and he has the powers of 6 demon kings behind him it even has power equal to a black hole and enough power to destroy a galaxy but it's a double edged sword it hurts the users as well spiritual, emotional and physical pain beyond measure if a mere human was to try and use it they would turn into pillars of salt if you use it too much it can also stop regeneration and if used too much it can consume the body and soul of the user until nothing's left Eternal Atoms: Dark Schneider is made of Eternal Atoms they exist on three plains of existence physical, astral and soul if all three aren't destroyed at the same time he can regenerate but if his eternal atoms are destroyed he will permanently die MAJIN DARK SCHNEIDER: He turns into a demon of unimaginable power, this power is stacked with Judas Pain that makes his power several million times more powerful then normal and the power of 6 demon kings, can absorb matter around him healing him and creating new body or body parts, can reflect or absorb just about any spell, can gather high amounts of Hellish giving him infinite amount of energy Dark Kain: Fires a beam of dark matter Dispel Bound: Multiple magical force fields that protect him the only way to truly hurt him and get to his eternal atoms is to break each and every magic barrier and they can regenerate and change at massively faster then light speeds they consist of Anti Creation, Sonic Waves, Radar Disruption, Dive, Treasure Detect, Instant Victory, Power, Punch Block, Blessing Block, Trap Detector, Penicillin, Energy Block, Magic Existance, Counter, Regeneration, Mind Defence, Anti Assimilator, Anti Magic, Reality Warping, Danger Detection, Anti Paralyse, Anti Gas, Inertia Control, Herbicide, Antidote, Lie Detector, Anti Immortality, Error Detect, Control, Camouflage and Insecticide DRAGON KNIGHT LUCIFER: A mech suit that bonds with the user its summoned through Judas Pain it can be summoned in any dimension and vastly more powerful then Majin Dark Schneider he can still use most of his standard spells Demolitioner Gun: Two large cannons which emit a powerful blast that can cancel out Augoeides Uriel's Gungnir Giran Ira: A micro black hole can be used to counter attacks, dimensional leaps and space distorting but it will cause an entire country to vanish Loudness All Guns Blazing: A powerful attack using all magic elements this is powerful enough to shatter Uriel's Augoeides, Dispel Bound and severely wound him Hell Rider, Light Wings and Jawbreaker: Spell that allows Dragon Knight Lucifer to fly Super Demonic Dimensional Separation: Bloodstone: Creates a crushed space where all the damage that had been inflicted upon the user will be returned to his opponent with equal and proportional intensity ADAM OF DARKNESS: New transformation currently has no feats but giving the nature of the series should be several time faster and more powerful then Dragon Knight Lucifer Feats With Megadeth made an explosion bigger then a mountain His magic shield can block fire from the demon God Efreet which can exess 2,000 degrees Quick enough to deflect a super sonic energy blast from Gara's Murasami sword One Megadeth was strong enough to destroy Gara's castle Caught Di Amon's Mega Spin Vampire Assassin (it's basically him spinning while firing eye lasers) Ripped his own heart out Revived after Anthrax the goddess of destruction awakened and was more powerful then when he was sealed 15 years ago Using Black Sabbath he destroyed a town and left a massive crater that's probably 1Km or more deep Using Guns N' Roses he made fire go around the entire city Survived being sucked into the Giran Ira (Abigail states "basically equaling a black hole") Lifted and pushed over a suit of armor weighing 100,000 tons Even after he lost his lower part of his body and an arm didn't bleed out and continued to fight Using Helloween destroyed half an army Survived having an airship land on him Survived being cut in half (vertically from head to arse) Survived Kall Su's Testament (The air of absolute zero stops anything in its tracks to a subatomic level atomic integrity crumbled and all living matter turns to ash) Survived being impaled in multiple places After going to hell became over 6600 times more powerful then Anthrax (this is the Angel that killed him and sent him to hell) One shotted a demon that's 6600 times stronger then Anthrax Tanked hits from demon commander Porno Dianno (vastly stronger then the demon Dark Schneider took out that was 6600 times stronger then Anthrax, practically on par with Dark Schneider) Stole Porno Dianno's underwear during the battle without her knowing Survived having Porno Dianno rip out his heart and act like it was nothing Took 6/7 of the Judas Pains from 6 demon kings Knows several thousand spells Has a bottomless pit of magic After being reduced to nothing but a head he was still able to speak and be a smart arse Regenerated from a head Tanked and absorbed Michael’s fire from Leviathan (her sword has power equal to a supernova) Ripped Konron in half Dark Schneider’s Exodus melted the ice hell of cocytus (the lowest level of hell) Can move faster then Raphael can see (being an Archangel he can move and perceive things that are faster then light) With one hand blocked Konron's Dead Obituary (this is a punch that rivals a nuclear explosion) With a flick he ripped off and sent Konron's arm flying (his arm is at lest twice the size of Dark Schneider) By activating Judas Pain his attacks are several million times more power then Normal His senses are ten thousands times that of a human His Majin form can absorb matter around him healing him and creating new body or body parts, can reflect or absorb just about any spell, can gather high amounts of Hellish giving him infinite amount of energy Being the Adam of Darkness no demon can kill him not even Satan or God the only thing that can kill him is another human on equal power, another Anti Christ Killed demon king Konron at 100% after destroying his body and putting his head in his stomach mouth and eating him (not even the combined effort of the Archangels Michael who is said to have power that rivals the entire universe (This could be Hyoerbole), Raphael, Gabriel and Uriel could kill him hell he treated them more as nuisances then worthy opponents) Dispel Bound Multiple magical force fields that protect him the only way to truly hurt him is to break each and every magic barrier and they can regenerate and change at massively faster then light speeds The only way to truly kill Dark Schneider is to destroy his eternal atoms (these exist on three levels physical, Spiritual and soul if all three aren't destroyed at the same time he can regenerate) In a second he and Demon King Uriel exchanged millions of movements, attacks and counters Dark Schneider's Dispel Bound surpassed Demon King Uriel's regeneration Judas Pain has power to rival a black hole and destroy a galaxy Dark Schneider is strong enough to wield Judas Pain as it hurts the users as well as spiritual, emotional and physical pain beyond measure if a mere human was to try and use it they would turn into pillars of salt Tanked a blast from Augoeides Uriel that left a continent size crater Resisted not being destroyed as he overused Judas Pain As Dragon Knight Lucifer and Augoeides Uriel charged their most powerful attacks the entirety of hell shook As Augoeides and Dragon Knight Lucifer's blasts collided it busted a hole in hell for a brief moment where their fight spilled out onto earth Augoeides and Dragon Knight Lucifer destroyed the Black Abyss (this is the equivalent of a black hole) Broke apart a dimension with Super Demonic Dimensional Separation to counter Augoeides Uriel's negative space Dragon Knight Lucifer can tank Augoeides Uriel's negative space (this has been stated to attract everything and turns everything to nothing) Augoeides and Dragon Knight Lucifer were instantly exchanging infinite attacks and counters As the Adam of Darkness he ripped himself in half and created Amrael (Uriel's dead sister) Healed almost instantly from ripping himself in half Killed Augoeides Uriel (his power increased 1000 times when he turned into a demon king and keeps growing with the more hate he feels and as Augoeides Uriel he has enough power to destroy a galaxy and that was before he gained a 130 times energy increase and it continued to rise) His power is said to nearly be like god's power Notable Wins Vergil (Devil May Cry) Notable Defeats Inconclusive Dante (Devil May Cry) (note this was DMC 2 without SMT added) discussion on this topic here https://youtu.be/koXdFaGsgJQ